


Holy Terrorble One Shot AU Band-Aid

by raerage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Metatron Expels Angels From Heaven (Supernatural), Angel Healing, Bad Writing, Comatose Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Makes Mistakes, Desperation, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Gen, Helpless Dean Winchester, Hurt Kevin Tran, Kevin Tran Lives, Metatron (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Not Happy, References to Metatron, Vessel Sam Winchester, Warrior Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raerage/pseuds/raerage
Summary: Grief written tuff-fluff typed with the ashes of my burning torch. Takes place moments after Gadriel leaves the bunker. A warm blanket from the dryer will be gently wrapped around you along with a cup of tea and your favorite snackles as soon as you start reading my first official fic ever that I did write. Please enjoy and feel free to add on or whatever you know ok- - -Basically, I was really upset about Kevin, Sam, and Metatron so I wrote this to feel better about an episode.





	Holy Terrorble One Shot AU Band-Aid

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, honestly. I could've written this so much better and I just did not do that. This is not good quality dumpster trash. This is shredded recyclable paper mâchè. Apparently, I was sad and didn't like Metatron. Thanks for supporting my sadly low standards.

Tears falling down Dean’s face, he slowly moves over to Kevin’s body. “It’s all my fault. If I would’ve-” Scrunching his face, he moves and leans back against the wall. Sam was gone, he messed up big time and now Sammy’s gone. And Cas- wait. Cas said he got his angel-jojo back. Maybe he could…. no. Kevin’s dead. No matter what happens- *Kevin’s finger twitches* Dean quickly wipes his face in confusion, “Did that really just-?” He stares at Kevin, thinking his eyes are playing tricks on him. *Kevin’s finger twitches again and he breathes in a shallow inhalation*

“Kevin? Cas… Cas.” Dean gathers Kevin up and rushes to the impala. He needed to get them away from the bunker and somewhere safe enough to call Cas without putting them all in danger. They arrive at a cheap motel. Once in the room, Dean starts praying, “Cas! Kevin’s hurt real bad you gotta get here-” “Dean. What’s wron-?” Cas looks over at Kevin to see a face he’s all too familiar with and immediately walks over to him. He places his hand on his head and the angelic white light of hell-no-metatron blares like no other.

Kevin looks around in shock, “what the hell is happening?!” “Well”, dean replied, “You kinda.. [clears throat from being a crybaby] You died. And Cas here brought you back and…” Dean moves past Cas to give Kevin a big hug. “I’m just glad you’re alright” [happy!dean smile] Dean stands up and is about to say something when Cas interrupts, “Where’s Sam?” Dean runs his beautiful hands through his pretty hair. “I don’t know. He wasn’t Sam when he left. Whoever that SOB is has taken full control of the wheel.” he says, as he takes a seat in one of those corner chairs they always seem to have at hotels.

Kevin sits up, “Ok who did what?” “We thought the angel possessing Sam was Ezekiel, but he died in the fall.” Cas replies, bowing his head to look down at the floor before raising his eyes up to meet Dean’s gaze. “Sam was possessed… This whole time that he’s been acting strange is because he was possessed by an angel?!” Dean hesitantly disengages from a classic, loving destiel moment to look over at Kevin and answers, “He was in a coma. I had to do something. I just didn’t know it would turn out like this.”


End file.
